1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning apparatus and method of an intelligent system, and more particularly, to a learning apparatus and method of an intelligent system that allows a user to automatically control a system on the basis of information about events generated in an external environment, such as a mobile robot or a sensor network, or services input by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a robot or ubiquitous technology has been researched in recently years, there has been actively researched a study that previously expects a certain situation on the basis of data obtained from robots or sensors and makes a machine autonomously perform an appropriate work.
Various machine learning algorithms, such as a decision tree, a neural network, and a bayesian network, are used to perform autonomous learning. Meanwhile, it is possible to expect a certain situation by using learning results obtained from the algorithms. In this case, if the amount of data is very large or attributes included in the data do not include a large amount of errors, it is possible to expect a certain situation by using the only learning results. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to expect a certain situation by using the above-mentioned method when the amount of data is small or a solution is not definite and variable.